After Everything That Happened
by The GamerSwordsman
Summary: Um well, what can I say the title explains it all. Read and review. The summary is inside.


**Well, here's another one shot made by me The GamerSwordsman. But this one is a "aftermath" type of one shot. Anyway, this takes places about 10 months after the events that took place at the Smash Mansion (and just so you know this is from my second SD Card). And there will be pairings starring in this one shot, they are FoxxZelda, and WolfxPeach. Sadly, that's all I'm going to say for now so please enjoy the one shot.**

**I don't own anything.**

After Everything That Happened.

**Hyrule**

In the Throne Room of Hyrule Castle stood the former leader of the Star Fox team Fox McCloud and as he looked out the window he let out a sigh and looked down at the ground.

But once he did this someone asked, "Fox, is everything alright?"

Fox turned his head and saw Zelda smiling at him as she held their baby boy in her arms.

He lightly smiled back, but he then started to stare out the window again, while he was doing this though he asked his wife, "Still hard to believe isn't it?"

He then noticed Zelda standing right next him as she too stared out the window as she responded with, "Hard to believe what Fox?"

"Well, for starters after the second tournament ended we got married." Fox began, but as he stared down at his son he added, "And now after the third tournament we had our first child. And I guess I'm just a bit worried is all." Fox ended, as he stopped himself from going any further.

"You mean that you're afraid that what happened to you is our going to happen to our son?" Zelda asked, with a hint of sadness in her voice.

Fox didn't respond and as he continued to look out the window Zelda continued with, "How could you think that way Fox? I know that you didn't get to spend that much time with your father and that he died while you were still young."

She then noticed Fox's ears stand up after the comment as Zelda ended with, "But it's obvious from what your old comrades told me while we were in Corneria was that your father loved you dearly. And that if he could see you now that he would be proud of you for what you have done so far with your life."

The Queen of Hyrule then started to cry a little as she begged, "So please Fox, don't think this way. I-I know that you have doubts and worries as do I."

She then looked up at him as she ended with, 'But that is why we talk to each other about them because I know that when I had that horrible dream about Marth that troubled me, you were right by my side comforting me telling me that it would all be alright."

Fox completely turned around to face her and as he gently wiped away the tears from her eyes he said, "Zelda, I'm sorry that I've made you worry about me. And you're probably right my father would be proud of me if he could see what I've accomplished."

He then looked down at his son as he took him into his and as Zelda laid her head on his shoulder he continued with, "But the greatest accomplish of all is that I have a family who I promise to always protect, no matter what."

Zelda then kissed him on the cheek as she replied, "I was hoping that you were going to say that Fox."

**Somewhere in the Lylat System**

Star Wolf members Panther Caross and Leon Powalski were waiting for their commander (Wolf O'Donnell) to show up because he had told them that he had some big news and it had something to do with them.

"So Leon what do you think this "big news" is about?" Panther asked, as he put a rose up to his nose.

"How should I know what it's about?" Leon snapped back.

He was going to continue, but before he could the front doors to the empty warehouse opened as Wolf walked into the room, but he wasn't alone as another person one that they had never met before walked behind him while she held his hand.

Before one of the two could say anything Wolf started the conversation as he said, "Leon, Panther, I would like you two to met my wife, Peach."

"Your wife!?" Leon shouted, while Panther could only stare in disbelief as his rose actually fell from his hand and landed on the ground.

"Yeah, she's my wife do you have a problem with that Leon?" Wolf asked, while he glared at him.

Leon quickly responded with, "No, no Commander it's just a little…..unexpected is all."

"Good, now I have other news to bring to your attention, but I think I'll let Peach here say what the "big news" is all about." Wolf stated, as he looked over at the Princess.

Peach clearly throat as she said, "Now you two may not of known this, but Wolf, Fox, Princess Zelda, and I talked to the person who was in charge of Corneria and we asked that Team Star Wolf should have the bounty on their heads taken off and to be able to live freely without having to go into hiding."

"Yeah and what did they say?" Leon asked, raising a eyebrow.

"Well, they said that after hearing from the former leader of Star Fox and his wife, along from both Wolf and myself that they decided that…."

"That what?" Leon asked, as he started to get impenitent.

Both Wolf and Peach looked at one another as Peach replied, "They said, that they would allow it on one condition."

"And what would that "one condition" be my dear." Panther asked, as he looked Peach over a few times.

Wolf grinned as he answered, "That one condition is that Team Star Wolf must disband. However, as my last order as your Commander I am ordering you two to join the Star Fox Team since they first lost Fox and now Krystal."

Both Panther and Leon had looks of shock on their and as Peach lightly giggled at them Wolf took her hand and as the two started to walk away Peach waved goodbye as she said, "Well, it was nice meeting you Panther, Leon, good luck being on Team Star Fox."

Leon crossed his arms at the comment and looked the other way, while Panther picked the rose and put up to his face as he sighed and said, "What a beauty she was. It's just too bad that the Commander has already taken her."

**Well, that's it. So how was it? And by next week I should be starting on my 50****th**** story which is a very special one. However, you're going to have to wait until next week to find out why. So thanks for reading and review please.**


End file.
